


Благими намерениями

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hell, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм готов спуститься в ад, чтобы вернуть оттуда своего брата Дина, и, как назло, лишь Джон Константин может помочь ему в этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paved With Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147132) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



Она кричала, не прекращая. Этот крик нисколько не заглушал вертикальный столб черного дыма, вырывавшийся из широко распахнутого рта Руби и, словно в насмешку над законами физики, втягивавшийся в воздуховод. Прежде чем Сэм оправился от шока и сообразил заткнуть уши, крик, наконец, прекратился, и блондинка рухнула на пол как тряпичная кукла.

Ему даже не пришло в голову проверить, жива ли еще бедняжка после того, как демон покинул ее тело. Сэм упал на колени возле тела брата и схватил его за плечи, всматриваясь в немигающие зеленые глаза. «Дин! Дин, нет…» — выдохнул он, слезы потекли по щекам, когда тусклый взгляд Дина подтвердил то, о чем он уже догадывался.

Он настолько погрузился в свою скорбь, что совершенно не осознавал течения времени, не слышал звуков стрельбы снаружи. Он не знал, где Бобби или почему демоны до сих пор еще не явились, чтобы прикончить его самого. Он полностью забыл о запуганной до смерти семье — сидевших в подвале людях, ожидавших, что он спустится и сообщит, что опасность миновала. Но уже никогда они не смогут почувствовать себя защищенными, зная теперь, что этот мир наполнен монстрами, зачастую выглядящими как обычные соседи или друзья.

В конце концов приближающиеся звуки перестрелки вывели Сэма из ступора, и он вскинул голову, вытирая глаза рукавом и, поморщившись, поднял покрытый кровью кинжал. Казалось, что на улице стреляют из дробовика. Очень большого дробовика.

Бобби был не настолько глуп, чтобы ожидать, что подобное оружие окажется эффективным против одержимых демонами. К тому же, он должен был сидеть в засаде снаружи, но звуки выстрелов приближались, так что это был точно не Бобби. Но кто тогда?

Cэм поднялся на ноги и, не задумываясь, встал в защитную стойку над телами брата и Руби. Стрельба прекратилась, и он угрожающе выставил перед собой кинжал, заслышав шаги. Человек завернул за угол и остановился проеме двойных дверей, которые Лилит открыла для церберов.

У Сэма мелькнула мысль, что темноволосый мужчина болен, настолько тот был худ и бледен. Он держал в руках нечто странное, формой напоминавшее золотой пистолет — оружие выглядело бы смешно, если бы не было настолько огромным. Дуло в форме креста смотрело Сэму прямо в лицо.

— Эй! — Сэм поднял руки в знак капитуляции, позволяя кинжалу балансировать на ладони, но не давая ему упасть. В поединке между пистолетом и лезвием пистолет всегда побеждает. — Я человек, не стреляй!

— Милая попытка, мистер. Но оттуда, где я стою, что-то не похоже, — мрачно отозвался мужчина и нажал на курок.

Дерьмо! Сэм рухнул, пуля просвистела так близко над головой, что срезала несколько волосков. Он в отчаянии бросился вперед, толкая своего противника в плечо и опрокинул его на землю.

Завязалась короткая драка, прежде чем Сэм умудрился вырвать пистолет из руки человека, в процессе потеряв кинжал Руби. При этом мужчина получил зверский удар в живот и откатился, задыхаясь и кашляя, пытаясь достать что-то из своего кармана. Сэм тоже полез в карман своей куртки; они одновременно выхватили оружие: Сэм свой пистолет, а мужчина… четки.

Несколько секунд Сэм таращился на качающийся крест, а потом расхохотался.

— Ты что, действительно думаешь, что я демон? Ну, этой штукой меня не напугать.

Глаза мужчины расширились.

— Да что ты, блядь, такое?

— Я — охотник на демонов, — сердито прошипел Сэм и немного расслабился, чувствуя, насколько утомлен всем происходящим.

Он ощущал тяжесть каждого часа последних недель, большую часть из которых не спал, отчаянно пытаясь найти способ спасти Дина — спасти человека, который теперь лежал мертвый в комнате позади него. Мертвый, как и сердце Сэма.

Сэм поднялся, держа чужака на мушке.

— Ты кто такой?

Мужчина заколебался.

— Зависит от того, кто спрашивает.

— Да пошел ты, — выдохнул Сэм, до смерти уставший от всего этого дерьма. — Вопросы задает тот, у кого пистолет. Кроме того, на твой вопрос я уже ответил. Твоя очередь.

— Мы что, в игры играем? — саркастически спросил мужчина.

— С того места, где я стою, это не похоже на игру, — процедил Сэм.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами добрых полминуты.

— Джон Константин, — наконец нехотя и зло выдавил мужчина.

Большой ясности этот ответ не принес.

— Сэм Винчестер, — представился Сэм и увидел вспышку узнавания в глазах Джона, хотя тот не выглядел удивленным.

Ожидал найти его здесь? Сэм уже привык к тому, что другие охотники знали о том, кто он.

— Мой брат Дин там, — сказал Сэм, ткнув указательным пальцем свободной руки себе за спину. — Предполагаю, что ты позаботился о демонах снаружи, поэтому я скажу тебе спасибо, но в данный момент я не очень расположен к болтовне. Либо ты можешь помочь мне вынести брата и Руби отсюда, или вали к семье, сидящей в подвале, убравшись с глаз моих долой. Мне похрен, что ты выберешь.

Сэм настороженно наблюдал, как Джон поднялся на ноги и поправил галстук. Что с ним такое?

— Почему семье в подвале нужна помощь? - спросил он.

Это было уже слишком.

— О, понятия не имею, — огрызнулся Сэм. — Может быть, потому что демон завладел их дочерью и терроризировал, даже не знаю, сколько уже времени?

Где-то хлопнула дверь, и оба резко обернулись, но Сэм тут же расслабился, увидев вышедшего из-за угла Бобби.

— Эй парень, как там... Не важно, — выговорил он упавшим голосом, увидев выражение лица Сэма. Он устало потер лоб. — Что случилось с Лилит?

— Сбежала, — скупо поделился Сэм. — Завладела телом Руби, а затем смылась, когда я… когда я угрожал ей кинжалом.

Его бесило, что этот парень, Джон, все слышал, в то время как он едва мог сдерживать свое горе; что ему приходилось осторожничать и выбирать слова, потому что тот, очевидно, искал в них очередной повод чтобы попытаться застрелить его.

Казалось, что Джон задумался, да и выражение его лица было уже не столь агрессивным. Он перевел взгляд с Бобби на Сэма и обратно.

— А ты кто? — наконец спросил он, поворачиваясь к Бобби.

— Это Бобби, — зло ответил Сэм, прежде чем тот смог ответить сам. Вдруг он почувствовал себя защитником. У него остался только Бобби, и ему пришлось буквально физически удержать себя от того, чтобы не встать между Джоном и ним. — Бобби, это — Джон Константин.

— Джон Константин? — эхом переспросил Бобби, широко распахнув глаза. Так это имя ему известно? Почему все знают всех, и только Сэм не знает никого. — Иисус Христос. Я слышал, что ты умер.

— Пока нет, — заметил Джон, доставая из кармана пластинку жвачки и суя ее в рот. — Бобби… Ты же Бобби Сингер, верно?

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Бобби. — Предполагаю, с Сэмом ты уже знаком?

Джон снова перевел взгляд на Сэма.

— Слышал о нем, — холодно произнес он.

После молчаливой паузы Бобби заговорил снова.

— Спасибо, что позаботился о тех ублюдках снаружи. Но сейчас Сэмми и мне нужно немного побыть одним. Встретимся снаружи. — Тон Бобби не располагал к пререканиям.

Джон не исчез в ту же секунду, но согласно кивнул и отвернулся.

— Я разберусь с этими лопухами в подвале, — произнес он. — После этого мы поговорим.

Сэм был не в настроении отвечать. Он развернулся и ушел в комнату, но не мог заставить себя снова взглянуть на Дина. Он уставился на тело Руби, услышав как Бобби резко выдохнул. Ее грудь ритмично поднималась и опадала, но это были единственные признаки того, что женщина жива.

Бобби откашлялся и хрипло произнес:

— Давай отнесем его в машину. А Руби… или как там ее — я отвезу в больницу.

— Хорошо. — Сэм механически кивнул, радуясь, что Бобби взял на себя ответственность за то, что делать дальше. И заставил себя смотреть, как Бобби провел ладонью по лицу Дина, закрывая ему глаза.

Он почувствовал себя идиотом, что не сообразил сделать это сам, и внезапно понял, что сейчас снова заплачет. Но времени для рыданий не было. Он наклонился и подхватил тело Дина за плечи.

Когда они вынесли Дина из комнаты, то снова столкнулись с Джоном, сопровождавшим из подвала перепуганную семью. Сэм слышал, как тот разговаривал с родителями тихим, успокаивающим голосом и услышал слово: «Демон». Они с Бобби остановились и подождали, пока он провел людей мимо них. Сэм проводил взглядом маленькую девочку, крепко державшуюся за руки обоих родителей.

Она выглядела удивительно спокойной, хотя Сэм заметил дорожки слез на ее лице. Собственный приступ одержимости встал перед глазами: как жутко чувствовалось ощущение беспомощности и вынужденность наблюдать как демон, завладевший твоим телом, причиняет боль твоим друзьям. Насколько ужасно было для маленькой девочки терпеть это?

Принимая это во внимание было удивительно, что она не билась в истерике. Но как только он подумал об этом, она повернула голову и заметила Сэма. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса, и она разрыдалась.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, когда мать девочки подхватила ее на руки, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить ребенка. Проходя мимо него к выходу, женщина послала Сэму извиняющийся взгляд.

Бобби взглянул на Сэма с не читаемым выражением, но Сэм только втянул голову в плечи, и они молча продолжили путь. Наверное, девочка вспомнила, как он приближался к ее кровати с кинжалом в руке. Неудивительно, что теперь она его боялась.

Снаружи члены семьи уже рассаживались по местам в своем автомобиле. Отнеся тело Дина к Импале, Сэм и Бобби кое-как устроили его на заднем сидении. Сэм накрыл его старым одеялом из багажника и отвернулся, проглотив очередной комок. И хотя слезы подступали к глазам, он чувствовал, как внутри него разливается навязчиво-знакомый холод, заставивший подумать о Локи.

Он вспомнил, как отреагировал в первый раз, поверив, что потерял Дина навсегда, и, хотя он знал, что это было не самой лучшей реакцией, все же не мог заставить вести себя более разумно, пока не удастся вернуть Дина обратно.

И все же это онемение было предпочтительнее, чем боль. Последней было просто слишком много.

Когда они направились обратно в дом, чтобы вынести Руби, он чувствовал затылком, что Бобби пристально наблюдает за ним.

Уже на выходе Бобби, наконец, удалось поймать его взгляд.

— Слышь, парень, — произнес он. — Я отвезу Руби в больницу. Ты выдержишь дорогу до моего дома?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Конечно.

Он не мог дождаться, когда уберется из окаянного Степфорланда, и понимал, что вряд ли позволит себе по дороге остановиться в Форт-Уэйне и снять номер в гостинице, когда окровавленное тело Дина лежит на заднем сиденье машины. После ночи, проведенной за рулем, он явно не мечтал провести очередные двенадцать часов в водительском кресле, но с другой стороны у него было такое чувство, что он больше никогда не сможет уснуть.

— Тогда встретимся там, — сказал Бобби.

Сэм почувствовал укол боли, видя, как мышцы лица вокруг глаз и рта Бобби напряглись, углубляя морщины.

Он беспокоится обо мне.

Он чувствует себя обязанным.

Сэм тихо вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло очень неубедительно, но, казалось, все-таки немного успокоило Бобби.

— Встретимся там, Бобби, — мягко произнес он. — Обещаю.

— Хороший мальчик.

Когда они вышли из дома во второй раз, семья уже уехала, а на месте их машины стояло нью-йоркское такси, мотор которого работал на холостом ходу. Молодой человек, внешне моложе Сэма на несколько лет, стоял рядом с такси и что-то с жаром доказывал Джону Константину.

— Почему я должен…

— Потому что я так сказал, Чэс.

— Но ты даже водить не можешь, Джон.

Джон фыркнул.

— Насколько сложно это может быть? Сто миллионов мудаков в стране делают это каждый день.

— Ага, и половина из них делают это из рук вон плохо.

— Я буду в порядке.

— Тогда что тебе нужно от меня, Джон? А? Ответь мне.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал с ним.

Сэм с Бобби переглянулись, и Сэм уложил тело Руби на переднем сиденье в автомобиле Бобби.

— Езжай вперед, — решительно сказал Сэм. — Отвези ее в больницу. Я… разберусь с парнями.

Бобби протянул руку и схватил Сэма за плечо, а потом прижал к себе, стиснув в тесном объятии. Сэм замер на мгновение, а потом обнял его, прижимая к себе в ответ.

— Будь осторожен, — мягко произнес Бобби, отстраняясь. — Я слышал о Константине. Он хороший охотник и должен быть на нашей стороне, но, кажется, он тебя недолюбливает.

— А кто меня любит? — спросил Сэм с сарказмом. — Он, как и все остальные, вероятно думает, что я Kнязь Тьмы. Все в порядке, Бобби. Просто позаботься о Руби, увидимся завтра.

Бобби внимательно посмотрел на Сэма, потом кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к своей развалюхе. Сэм мельком взглянул на парочку и увидел, что спор подошел к концу, и Джон садится на водительское сиденье такси. Парнишка (Чэс вроде), с угрюмым выражением на лице направлялся к Сэму.

Нет, не угрюмым… скорее пустым. В Чэсе было что-то странное и, по мере его приближения, Сэм чувствовал, как неосознанно покрывается мурашками.

Бобби уехал, оставив Сэма стоять, поджидая, пока молодой человек присоединится к нему.

— Ты Сэм Винчестер, верно? — спросил Чэс, останавливаясь, по мнению Сэма, слишком близко от него и вопросительно смотря снизу вверх. — Я слышал о тебе. Я Чэс, Чэс Крэмер.

— Ага, — коротко ответил Сэм. — Так Константин хочет, чтобы ты ехал со мной? — понять, о чем они спорили, было не слишком трудно.

Чэс пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся:

— Ты не против? Кажется, он действительно хочет поговорить с тобой и не уверен, куда ты направишься дальше.

Ощущение гусиной кожи на теле ослабло, но Сэму однозначно не нравилась идея поддерживать разговор с незнакомцем в течение двенадцати часов, пока труп его брата будет остывать у него за спиной.

С другой стороны, оставаться в одиночестве те же двенадцать часов в этих обстоятельствах казалось еще более жутким, чем все, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться до этого.

— Я не буду докучать, обещаю, — с пылом самонадеянного юнца добавил Чэс.

— Полагаю, Константин думает, что я исчезну, если ты не будешь приглядывать за мной, — ровным тоном произнес Сэм. — Я не исчезну. Но ты можешь поехать со мной. Надеюсь, что твой друг не имеет ничего против Южной Дакоты, потому что именно туда мы и направимся.

— Он справится, — заметил Чэс, пожав плечами.

Спрашивать не было смысла. Константин хотел с ним поговорить, и это было куда лучшим вариантом, чем стрелять в него.

Сэм повернулся и направился к Импале.

— Залезай в машину.

Изображение

 

— Ну, в общем, Джон, используя таз с водой и кота, спустился в ад и нашел там сестру-близнеца Анджелы, выяснив, что она все-таки покончила жизнь самоубийством и была проклята навеки. Конечно, я при этом не присутствовал, но я видел больничный браслет, который он принес с собой и расспросил его об этом позже…

Уже одиннадцать с половиной часов из двенадцатичасовой поездки Сэм краем уха слушал истории о подвигах охотника на демонов, Джона Константина, которыми потчевал его Чэс. С самим Чэсом в роли верного друга и, судя по рассказам, игравшего в них большую роль.

Сэм ехал практически на автопилоте, подзаправившись очередным тройным латте только чтобы продержаться. Рядом не было Дина, обязательно поддразнившего бы его за это; Чэс же и глазом не моргнул и заказал себе тоже самое. Сэм не был уверен: был ли Чэс всегда таким болтливым, или на него так повлиял кофеин, но делал ставку на первое.

Чэс начал задавать вопросы, на которые Сэм либо отвечал гробовым молчанием, либо отделывался короткими фразами. Когда «разговор» коснулся Дина, лежавшего на заднем сиденье, Сэм вышел из себя, и Чэс умолк ровно на тридцать секунд, прежде чем внезапно предложил повести машину.

Это была плохая идея, и реакция Сэма при мысли, как бы отреагировал Дин, если бы кто-то, кроме Сэма, сел за руль его малышки, была ясно донесена до сознания Чэса. В итоге Чэс начал рассказывать о себе и наиболее важных для него людях, что, в основном, означало, что направление разговора повернулось в сторону экстравагантности Джона Константина с эпизодическими упоминаниями других действующих лиц. Большинство из которых носило зверские библейские имена или были экстрасенсами.

Сэм не был уверен, должен ли он верить во всю эту чушь или нет. Казалось, что Чэс не врал.

Но Чэс сказал нечто, что только сейчас привлекло внимание Сэма, и, едва ли не в первый раз за всю поездку, он взглянул на парня и прервал его на середине рассказа.

— Он спускался в ад?

Внезапно в машине наступила звенящая тишина, когда Чэс резко захлопнул рот и, заморгав, уставился на Сэма. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и Чэс выглядел так, словно он вот уже почти двенадцать часов в одностороннем порядке беседовал с кирпичной стеной, которая внезапно ответила.

— А… да, спускался, — подтвердил Чэс с вернувшимся энтузиазмом. — Разумеется, он не шастает постоянно туда и обратно, но это ему под силу. Его там не очень сильно любят, но он может там внезапно появиться, быстренько осмотреться и так же внезапно исчезнуть. Он даже научил Анджелу как это делать, хотя никогда не учил меня. — Несмотря на то, что Чэс улыбался, в последних словах, сквозила обида.

Сэм отвернулся и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

— Ну, ты же его ученик, разве не так? Может, вы еще просто не дошли до этого?

— Ну, у меня нет дара экстрасенса, — с сожалением произнес Чэс. — Я не могу увидеть, что нарисовано на обратной стороне пропускных карт или что-то в этом роде. Это совершенно сбивает с толку.

— Так тогда ты в большей степени обычный человек, убивающий демонов?

— Нет, в большей степени обычный человек-водила, — криво улыбнувшись, ответил Чэс.

Сэм глянул на него краем глаза, но было не похоже, чтобы Чэс шутил.

— А ты знаешь, что случилось с родителями Джона? — будто вскользь спросил он, хотя прекрасно понимал, что такие вопросы задавать не стоит.

Чэс моргнул:

— Эм… думаю, они живут в Ньюарке.

— Оба? И… эээ... никаких трагических пожаров в прошлом?

— Нет…

Чэс как-то странно на него посмотрел, и Сэм поспешил сменить тему.

— Так что вы делали в Нью-Хейвене в Индиане?

Почему именно в тот момент, когда Дина нет с ним, экстрасенсы вдруг начали выползать изо всех щелей? Экстрасенсы, которые, по-видимому, не имели до этого никаких дел с желтоглазым демоном?

Растерянность Чэса вновь сменилась оживлением:

— Ну, мы услышали о демоне, Лилит, которая ломает печати одну за другой. Нам удалось проследить за ней до этого места, поэтому мы приехали, чтобы выдворить ее.

— Выдворить, — иронично повторил Сэм. Больно кольнула мысль, что Дину понравился бы этот термин. — Что ж, могу тебе сообщить, что я не успел выдворить ее, но, думаю, она испугана. Она вселилась в тело женщины, которую мы вынесли из дома.

Он решил не упоминать, что до того, как Лилит завладела телом Руби, женщина была одержима другим демоном, который был в некотором роде привязан к нему.

— Так вы поэтому были там? — возбужденно спросил Чэс. — Честно говоря, мы не были уверены, были ли вы там, чтобы помогать демонам или бороться с ними.

Сэм взглянул на Чэса суженными от гнева глазами.

— Тело на заднем сидении — моего брата, — жестко сказал он. — Его убили демоны. Моего отца убили демоны. Моя мать была убита демонами. Дьявол, однажды я был убит демонами, ах да… почти.

Он замолчал, поняв, что разозлившись, ляпнул лишнего. У него не было желания обсуждать последствия продажи душ, контракты и демонскую кровь, если только на то не было крайней необходимости. Но он заставил себя продолжить тираду, хотя и более сдержанно.

— Вы бы, черт возьми, заканчивали обвинять меня в том, что я один из них.

Пока Сэм говорил, выражение ужаса на лице Чэса все росло, в конце он опустил глаза:

— Я сожалею, — искренне произнес он, и Сэм понял, что не может злиться.

Сэм вновь перевел взгляд на дорогу и вздохнул.

Остаток поездки прошел в неловком молчании, и последние тридцать минут грозили растянуться в вечность, но наконец Сэм затормозил у дома Бобби, и они вышли из машины.

Он оглянулся на Дина — бугор на заднем сиденье, накрытый одеялом, и решил оставить его пока так. Скорее всего, труп уже полностью окоченел и придется попотеть, вытаскивая Дина из машины. Он просто не мог решиться на это в одиночку, без поддержки Бобби. Бобби отставал от него на час или два, но это уже ничего не решало.

Такси, следовавшее за ними, подъехало к Импале и остановилось. Джон вышел из машины, посмотрел бесстрастным взглядом и отшвырнул потухшую сигарету.

— Эй, ты сделал это, — поддразнивая, воскликнул Чэс.

Сэм обошел Импалу и оказался лицом к лицу с Константином, а спиной к Чэсу.

— Ну, я слышал, ты хотел о чем-то со мной поговорить?

Джон кивнул:

— Да.

— Джон, я тебе нужен? — спросил Чэс. Джон покачал головой и Чэс продолжил: — Тогда я вернусь чуть позже. Мне нужно расправить мои… э-э-э, ноги.

Раздался громкий звук, и Сэм, вздрогнув, обернулся в замешательстве и осмотрелся. Чэса нигде не было.

Он повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона, но тот пожал плечами:

— Давай зайдем внутрь и поговорим.

— Но где же он…

Джон проигнорировал его вопрос и отвернулся:

— Давай, Сэм.

Они вошли в дом Бобби, и Сэм прошел на кухню. Он прожил здесь несколько месяцев отчаянно пытаясь найти способ снять проклятье с Дина, и уже чувствовал себя как дома, спокойно пользуясь вещами Бобби.

Войдя в комнату, Джон ошеломленно присвистнул, и Сэм оглянулся на него, открывая холодильник.

— Пиво будешь? — спросил он, доставая себе бутылку.

Константин стоял посреди комнаты, рассматривая стопки книг, карту, развернутую на столе, и маятник, висевший над ней. Он многозначительно посмотрел на потолок над дверью, и Сэм вспомнил о нарисованном круге.

— И что? — спросил Сэм.

— Ты прошел под ним, — заметил Джон, качая головой. — Да, я буду пиво, — и плюхнулся на диван

— Я — не чертов демон! — рявкнул разозленный Сэм, хватая вторую бутылку пива, и грохнул дверцей холодильника так, что бутылки внутри зазвенели.

Он протопал до Джона и сунул бутылку ему в лицо.

— В чем твоя проблема?

Джон взглянул на него и взял бутылку.

— Прекрати выпрыгивать из трусов, — равнодушным тоном произнес он. — Я — экстрасенс. И видел демонов, когда еще был ребенком. И как по мне, на человека ты не похож. Ты явно не полный демон, но что-то в тебе есть, и ты немного похож на демона.

Сэм сел и с ужасом уставился на Джона, забыв о своем пиве. Последние несколько дней… время от времени Дин смотрел на него так странно. Он что-то видел? Когда он начал «прорывать завесу», то мог видеть истинные лица демонов. И в Сэме он тоже увидел демона?

Это кое-что объясняло. Моменты, когда Дин не желал смотреть на него, или когда странно заикался. Сэм не спрашивал, думая, что это от усталости, но потом Бобби упомянул про галлюцинации, и еще того копа на шоссе.

Он тяжело сглотнул.

— Ну, я не демон, — сказал он глухо. — Нет. Я… меня напоили демонской кровью, когда я был младенцем. Возможно… может быть это именно то, что ты видишь во мне.

Джон пристально смотрел на него, и Сэму казалось, что он корчится под тяжестью этого взгляда. Наконец Джон отвел взгляд и отпил из бутылки.

— Возможно, дело в этом, — произнес он. — Так Азазель хотел назначить тебя своим генералом?

Сэм был бы более впечатлен тем, как много знал о нем Джон, если бы другие охотники не пытались убить его весь последний год. Он сжал губы и кивнул.

— Но я не стал, — решительно сказал он. — Мы убили его.

Во взгляде Джона мерцала ирония.

— И выпустили в мир демонскую чуму, — заметил он.

— Мы не делали этого, — прошипел Сэм. — Мы просто были там, пытаясь остановить это, когда все случилось.

Ему чертовски надоели обвинения в том, что он не попытался остановить демонов с самого начала.

Отчаяние Сэма оставило Джона равнодушным, но все же он вздохнул и поставил бутылку на стол.

— Ладно, — произнес он. — Я верю тебе. На самом деле поверил еще до того, как мы оказались в доме, иначе не зашел бы так далеко.

Сэма это совершенно не успокоило и он скрестил руки на груди.

— Тогда ты можешь научить меня спускаться в ад, как ту женщину, и помочь мне вытащить брата до того, как он потеряет себя и превратится в демона.

Наконец-то ему удалось добиться реакции от Джона. Тот моргнул, нахмурился и бросил взгляд на дверь через плечо.

— Чэс проболтался? Вот пернатый идиот.

Сэм кивнул.

— Ты сделаешь это? — коротко спросил он.

Джон откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Кто сказал тебе, что у тебя получится?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — требовательно спросил Сэм.

— Чтобы спуститься в ад, у тебя должны быть как минимум телепатические способности, пусть и скрытые, — объяснил Джон, покачав головой. — Вот почему я никогда не учил этому Чэса.

— Это не проблема, — упорствовал Сэм. — В течение многих лет мне снились вещие сны и… другие вещи. Все дети, получившие кровь Азазеля, имели экстрасенсорные способности. — Сэм развел руками. — Мой брат Дин продал душу Лилит, чтобы вернуть меня к жизни. Мы потратили весь прошлый год, пытаясь найти способ разорвать контракт, но не смогли сделать это вовремя.

— Я и не имел в виду, что тебе не наплевать, но я должен хоть что-то сделать, чтобы помочь ему. Не могу даже подумать о том, что его пытают. И не могу оставить его там, чтобы в конце концов он стал одним из них.

Взгляд Джона был мрачен:

— Знаешь, в аду время идет по-другому, — заметил он. — В реальном мире пройдет полдня, а в аду — целая жизнь. Возможно, что уже слишком поздно.

Сэм подумал об улыбке отца, выбравшегося из ада и помогшего им убить Азазеля, и решительно замотал головой.

— Нет, я никогда не приму это. Тем более я должен идти прямо сейчас!

Глаза Джона сузились. Он был явно не готов сдаться и дать Сэму то, что он хочет.

— Ты что, действительно думаешь, что прогуляешься туда и вернешься обратно с ним? Ты не можешь просто забрать его из ада, Сэм. Как ты собрался это сделать: щелкнуть каблуками, и вы вдруг оба окажетесь в реальном мире? Его тело там, в машине. Могу поспорить, все, чего ты добьешься — это вернешь его в виде призрака.

— Ты вынес оттуда больничную бирку той женщины. Это был призрак? — требовательно спросил Сэм, ощущая как мерзко сжимается желудок.

Он не мог сдаться.

Джон покачал головой.

— Это другое.

— Не имеет значения, — стоял на своем Сэм. — Даже если Дин вернется оттуда в виде призрака, это предпочтительнее, чем быть в аду. Лучше быть призраком, чем демоном. Мой… мой отец поступил так же, и я уверен, что сейчас с ним все в порядке. Пожалуйста. — Он сглотнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Джона. — Пожалуйста, Джон. Прошу тебя, покажи мне, как я могу пойти за ним.

Джон согласно махнул рукой и взял бутылку пива.

— Хорошо, — проворчал он. — Но не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Изображение

 

Чэс вернулся, когда они все еще были заняты приготовлениями в попахивавшей плесенью ванной комнате Бобби. Он примостился на стойке и облокотился на засиженное мухами окно, пока Сэм нетерпеливо ждал, когда в ванне наберется достаточно воды.

Сэм старался не сомневаться в происходящем.

— Зачем вообще для этого нужна вода? — спросил он, когда Джон приказал ему залезть в ванну. Он сел, чувствуя, как тут же намокли джинсы и трусы, а яйца решили спрятаться и поджались. Вода была не ледяной, но недостаточно теплой.

— Хороший проводник, — коротко ответил Джон. — Плохо, что у Сингера нет кота.

Сэм оторопело посмотрел на Джона, а Чэс скривился.

Джон встал на колени и надавил рукой на грудь Сэма.

— Давай вниз, под воду.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и откинулся, позволяя Джону прижать себя ко дну ванны. Мгновение он лежал, чувствуя как вода устремляется в уши, тонкой струйкой заливает ноздри. Легкие начали гореть, и он попытался вывернуться из-под державшей руки, разрываясь между инстинктом дышать и желанием продолжить начатое.

Вдруг в голову пришла мысль, что Джон пытается убить его.

«Почему бы и нет? Он думает, что я демонский принц, может быть, не полностью демон, но определенно один из них. И схитрил, заставив согласиться на это дерьмо, чтобы спокойно убить без борьбы.»

Сэм начал вырываться всерьез. Он старался оттолкнуть руку Джона, пинался ногами, пытаясь лягнуть, но сквозь толщу воды обзор был искажен, и Джону удавалось отклониться от его ударов. Давящая на грудь рука была словно недвижимый монолит, и Сэм чувствовал, как начинает слабеть от недостатка кислорода. Из распахнутого рта вырывались пузырьки воздуха, пока он боролся за жизнь, за вдох...

… И вдруг оказался лежащим на песчаной поверхности, такой горячей, что вскочив, почувствовал, как на обожженной коже набухают волдыри. Казалось, что горел сам воздух, наполнявший легкие. Сэм бывал в жарких местах, на ум сразу пришла Аризона в августе, но такого он еще никогда не испытывал.

Сэм стоял на долбаной ровной площадке. Вокруг лежали ржавые остовы автомобилей, обломки деревьев и камни. Он моргнул, поняв, что смотрит на фундамент дома Бобби. Казалось, тот был взорван или сожжен.

Он был один, хотя слышал странные шорохи и шепот, как будто что-то зловещее и страшное пряталось позади него или за одной из ржавых громадин, лежавших на газоне Бобби.

Он проглотил свой страх, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Где был Дин, и как он вообще мог его найти в этой горящей пустыне?

Вдруг он услышал слабый крик — крик о помощи, и побежал.

Сэму казалось, что он бежит на этот звук уже невероятно долго, перелезая через полуразрушенные заборы и остовы машин, какие-то другие предметы, настолько дряхлые и поломанные, что он даже представить себе не мог, что это такое.

Казалось, он оставил позади себя мили и мили, вдыхая горящий воздух, обжигавший легкие, заставлявший кашлять, а глаза — слезиться. Небо было затянуто желтой, серной дрянью, и солнце казалось не более чем тускло сиявшим диском за плотными тучами, но, несмотря на это, яростно обжигавшим.

Спустя некоторое время он услышал какие-то скребущие звуки и, оглянувшись через плечо, понял, что на него открыта охота.

Твари очень быстро подкрадывались, скача по обломкам и прижимаясь к земле. Они были чем-то похожи на гуманоидов, и Сэм предположил, что это один из обликов демонов, но никогда не видел ничего подобного ни в одной книге. Черепа были вогнуты, словно кто-то наискось отрубил верх головы тесаком и выскоблил мозги.

Это их Дин видел, когда смотрел на того копа? Или Руби?

Сэм отвернулся и помчался быстрее, продолжая слышать, как твари подбираются ближе к нему с каждым шагом. Он не видел никакой возможности оторваться от них, к тому же послышался лай церберов.

«Блядь», — пробормотал Сэм. Крики Дина были уже так близко. Где же он?

Вдруг перед собой он увидел зев глубокой пропасти. Он бежал слишком быстро, и демоны практически наступали ему на пятки. Не успев затормозить, он с воплем ужаса упал вниз.

Изображение

 

Бобби небрежно загнал машину на передний двор, криво припарковавшись рядом с Импалой. Он увидел, что тело Дина все еще лежит на заднем сиденье машины, и устало побрел в дом. Сказывался возраст, и ему казалось, что он не спал уже миллион лет. Сэму удавалось, зарядившись несколькими порциями эспрессо, осилить двенадцатичасовую поездку, Бобби же чувствовал себя так, словно он сейчас упадет на месте и проспит целую неделю.

Он услышал звуки спора, доносившиеся из ванной комнаты и, заглянув туда, тут же пришел в себя, увидев Джона Константина, топившего Сэма в его проклятой ванной.

Он схватил охотника за плечо и рванул прочь, впечатывая лицом в стену.

— Какого дьявола тут происходит? — требовательно спросил он.

— Мистер Сингер! — воскликнул парнишка, сидевший на краю раковины. — Э-э, это не то, что Вы думаете!

Сэм не двигался. Это… было не хорошо. Бобби снова ударил Джона о стену, а потом метнулся к Сэму, чтобы помочь.

Вода пузырилась, и с ее поверхности поднимался пар, но она не кипела — кожа Сэма не покраснела, однако он лежал так неподвижно, что казался мертвым.

— Осторожно! — крикнул Джон, хватая Бобби за руку, прежде чем тот смог опустить ее в воду. — Послушайте.

Бобби пригвоздил Джона испепеляющим взглядом.

— У тебя есть десять секунд.

Чэс ответил быстрее:

— Сэм хотел, чтобы Джон помог ему спуститься в ад, чтобы попытаться отыскать там брата, — поспешно выпалил он. — С ним все в порядке.

— Да неужто, — саркастически выплюнул Бобби, оттолкнув от себя Джона, и повернулся к Чэсу. — Он в аду, но с ним все в порядке. Как долго он уже там?

Мужчины обменялись тяжелыми взглядами.

— В потустороннем мире — всего лишь мгновение, — выдавил Джон. — Но в действительности минуты две или три.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, в какой он опасности? — взорвался Бобби. — Там его не очень-то любят. Вдруг он уже мертв?

— Он не мертв, — обнадеживающе произнес Чэс, но успокоения это не принесло.

— Он хотя бы знает, как выбраться оттуда? Может, он оказался в ловушке, — рыкнул Бобби. — Но слишком упрям, чтобы вернуться без Дина.

После непродолжительного молчания Бобби ткнул пальцем в лицо Джона.

— Ты. Идешь. За ним.

Все еще возмущенный Джон заколебался, но Чэс спрыгнул со своего места. Половина стоявших там флаконов взлетела в воздух, хотя Бобби не видел, чтобы он прикасался к ним.

— Пожалуйста, Джон!

— Отлично, — отрезал Джон. — Идиот, не распускай свои крылья где попало. И принеси мне чертов таз.

Изображение

 

Сэм падал недолго, а потом запутался ногами в густой сети цепей и завалился набок, потеряв равновесие. Он намертво схватился за одну из цепей, висевших выше и, подтянувшись влез на сеть, задыхаясь от напряжения и страха.

Снизу доносились крики Дина, и он рискнул опустить голову.

Далеко внизу он увидел распластанную фигуру, распятую на цепях. Дин.

— О Боже, Дин, — прохрипел Сэм, после чего заорал во всю силу своих легких. — Дин! Я иду к тебе, Дин!

— Сэмми! — закричал Дин.

— Держись!

— Сэмми! Помоги мне, Сэм! Кто-нибудь, помогите, пожалуйста!

Сэм не был уверен: Дин просто не слышал его или настолько озверел от боли, что не осознавал его присутствие. Его крики, разбиваясь о стены, эхом звучали в ушах Сэма. Он упорно полез вниз к брату, не обращая внимания на острые звенья цепей, впивавшиеся в ладони.

На полпути вниз, Сэм почувствовал, что цепи начали раскачиваться. Он оглянулся и увидел, что его преследуют несколько демонов, проворных, как обезьяны. Грубый металл не ранил их дубленую кожу, и они быстро приближались.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Сэм, заставляя себя двигаться дальше. И быстрее.

Когда он приблизился и увидел раны на теле брата, то практически онемел.

— Держись, Дин, — повторял он снова и снова. — Сэмми идет. Я уже почти с тобой.

Он не осмеливался оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, насколько далеко были демоны, но чувствовал колебание цепей, и волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

Звериным инстинктом Сэм чувствовал, что их когти, готовые нанести удар, уже в нескольких дюймах от него, но разумом понимал, что если остановится, чтобы посмотреть, то только даст им возможность сократить расстояние.

Он был почти прямо над Дином, примерно в десяти футах от него. Опереться на одну из цепей, на которых крюками было растянуто тело Дина, было невозможно, поэтому ему предстоял переворачивающий желудок прыжок на уровень ниже, где цепи густо пересекались в нескольких футах под ним.

Он поймал цепь и выпрямился, хватаясь рукой за крюк, глубоко впившийся в правое бедро Дина. Даже это слабое давление вырвало еще один крик из горла брата.

Сэм поморщился, но он знал, что сначала будет хуже, прежде чем станет лучше.

— Так, Дин, я сейчас выну их, — выдавил Сэм пересохшими губами.

Выше он мог видеть демонов, озадаченных его прыжком: их близость нервировала. Они расхаживали по цепям взад и вперед, злобно шипя.

— Сэмми? — проскрежетал Дин.

Сэму сложно было представить, как он вообще мог произнести хоть что-то после того, как столько кричал.

— Ага, — ответил Сэм, пытаясь обхватить пальцами крюк, торчавший из правой руки Дина. — Я здесь, Дин.

— О, нет, нет, Сэмми, — судорожно всхлипнул Дин. — Они и тебя убили?

— Нет! — громко сказал Сэм. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда, Дин.

Дин закричал, когда Сэм дернул за цепь, а потом его правая рука освободилась.

— Держись за это! — приказал Сэм, понуждая Дина схватиться за цепь.

Он не знал, сможет ли Дин вообще сжать свою искалеченную ладонь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы удержать себя на весу, но тот крепко стиснул пальцы вокруг звеньев. Стиснул так, словно ужасные раны на руке уже исцелились.

У Сэма не было времени для размышлений, и он рывком дернул за крюк, торчавший в плече Дина. Освободившееся плечо, так же как и правая рука, дали ему чертовски больше места для маневрирования, и он быстро освободил стопы и ноги. Оставался еще один, вонзенный в живот Дина, и Сэм задержал дыхание, вытаскивая гигантский крюк из плоти брата.

Кровь брызнула из раны, и Сэм потянул Дина на себя, крепко обнимая. Дин вскрикнул и бессвязно что-то забормотал, находясь в лучшем случае в полусознательном состоянии, его руки плетьми свисали с плечей Сэма.

Демоны злились, и в конце-концов один из них рискнул прыгнуть вниз.

Он летел, блестя когтями и оскалив зубы. Сэм пригнулся и поднял руку в защитном, но бесполезном жесте: ему было нечего использовать в качестве оружия, кроме своей обнаженной руки.

И был совершенно обескуражен, когда невидимая сила ударила демона, отшвыривая прочь, и тот с визгом упал в пропасть.

Долю секунды Сэм пытался понять, что произошло. Это было чем-то похоже на силу Макса, но он не умел ее применять, не считая одного короткого момента в доме Макса. Тогда он тоже каким-то образом умудрился парировать удар Лилит, однако это выглядело, так, словно он заблокировал ее мощь.

Ему это не нравилось, но казалось, что его способности возвращались с удвоенной силой.

Еще один демон решился на спуск, затем другой, но они были немного более осторожными, просто прыгая вниз на следующий уровень цепей и подползая к ним. Сэм выставил руку в их сторону, но ничего не произошло.

— Работай! Черт тебя подери! — заорал Сэм одновременно медленно отступая вдоль покачивающихся цепей, пытаясь удерживать Дина, держаться самому и использовать телекинез.

Один из демонов подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы напасть, но и в этот раз Сэму удалось отбросить его обратно. Тот отполз, ища точку опоры, но уже следующий демон перелез через него, готовясь к прыжку. Сэм попытался снова ударить телекинезом, но у него не получилось ничего сильнее легкого толчка, и ему пришлось пригнуться.

Нагнувшись, Сэм потерял равновесие, покачнулся и упал.

Он ощутил полную беспомощность, когда их закрутило ветром, свистевшим в ушах, и он отчаянно цеплялся за Дина, другой рукой пытаясь поймать цепь. Он почти ухватился за одну, ободрал половину кожи на ладони, пытаясь удержаться, но сорвался.

Затем вдруг из темноты протянулась рука и сомкнулась на его запястье. Он с облегчением ухватился за нее и повис, чувствуя, что сейчас вывернет плечевой сустав, ведь он держал и себя, и вес Дина.

— П-подтягивайся, черт возьми, — услышал он голос сверху, поднял взгляд и увидел напряженное лицо Константина.

— Джон! — удивленно воскликнул он. — Вытащи Дина, пожалуйста!

— Да на хуй все, — качнул головой Джон и закрыл глаза, концентрируясь.

Вдруг Сэм почувствовал, что не может дышать. Он отчаянно рванулся наверх, не понимая, что происходит, и осознавая, что не знает, где Дин. Вода потоком лилась с него, и он почувствовал на себе чьи-то руки.

— Эй, эй, Сэм, ты в порядке?

Сморгнув воду с глаз, он огляделся и узнал Бобби.

— Где Дин? — требовательно спросил он, хватая Бобби за рубашку. — Где Дин, Бобби? Я упустил его! Он же был здесь.

— Я приведу его, — услышал он голос Чэса, метнувшегося из комнаты.

В дверях появился измученный Джон. От его одежды валил пар. Он коротко взглянул на Сэма, чтобы лишь удостовериться, что тот в порядке, а потом сразу отвернулся, роясь в карманах и вытаскивая сигарету, которую тут же засунул в рот, и вышел.

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Поддерживаемый Бобби, он выбрался из ванной, и вода тут же натекла на пол. Вся комната была наполнена паром, и было жарко как в сауне. Что здесь произошло?

— Ты в порядке, Сэм? — снова спросил Бобби.

Не слишком ли пристально он на него смотрел?

Сэм кивнул.

— Я в порядке. Там, внизу, было чуток неприятно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — с жаром отозвался Бобби.

Он долго не отводил от Сэма глаз, и тот боялся спросить о причине такого пристального внимания.

Они вместе вышли из ванной комнаты и измученный, но не особо раненный Сэм понял, что неосознанно опирается на Бобби. Кожа на ладонях, разорванная в лоскуты о тяжелые металлические цепи и острые как бритва крюки, теперь снова была целой.

Шум снаружи заставил обоих сорваться на бег, и Сэм, забыв об усталости, даже обогнал Бобби в дверях.

И чуть не рухнул на колени от облегчения.

Дин стоял около Импалы. Весь в крови, даже на расстоянии было видно, что он бледен как смерть, но живой и полный сил.

К несчастью, он угрожал Чэсу кинжалом Руби.

— Кто вы, к черту, такие, а? — орал он. — Кто вы, парни? И где, к дьяволу, Сэм и Бобби?

— Эй, успокойся, — воскликнул Чэс, размахивая руками в попытке защититься и пятясь назад. — Я… я не то, о чем надо волноваться.

— Я здесь, Дин! — позвал Сэм, подбегая к ним.

Дин вскинул голову, и облегчение затопило его глаза. Он обогнул Чэса по широкой дуге, бросил на Джона тяжелый взгляд и поспешил к Сэму.

— Ты в порядке? Я… я думал, что ты мертв, — выговорил Дин.

Приготовившись к объятьям, Сэм не ожидал жесткого удара по плечу. Дин продолжил:

— Почему ты пошел за мной, ты, балбес? Ты действительно думал, что это поможет? Да Лилит просто вернется за мной сегодня же вечером.

Разорванная в клочья одежда Дина была покрыта пятнами крови. Взгляд Сэма скользнул по все еще не залечившимся ранам в груди. Они не кровоточили, но Сэм видел, насколько они глубокие.

«Почему они не кровоточат?», — подумал Сэм и у него вдруг пересохло во рту. — «Что я наделал?»

— Она не станет, — тихо сказал Чэс. — Когда ты отправился в ад, то выполнил свою часть договора. Сейчас она не сможет прикоснуться к тебе.

Дин повернулся к нему, вся его поза выражала агрессию.

— И откуда тебе это, блядь, знать? Сэмми, что это за урод?

Сэм не мог понять, почему Чэс настолько выводил Дина из себя. Он практически игнорировал Джона, стоявшего немного в стороне и спокойно курившего сигарету с равнодушным видом обдолбанного наркомана.

— Дин, это — Чэс Крэмер, — растерянно произнес Сэм. — И Джон Константин. Эм, они помогли мне вытащить тебя. Они — охотники.

— Этот, возможно и охотник, — буркнул Дин, тыча пальцем в Джона. Затем он перевел палец в сторону Чэса. — Но он — нечто другое.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он демон? — ошеломленно спросил Сэм.

Если Чэс и был демоном, то до сих пор ничем не выдал себя. Он спокойно вошел в дом и не попался на противодемонской ловушке над входной дверью и, Джон, казалось, доверял ему безоговорочно, а степень его подозрительности Сэм уже успел прочувствовать на себе.

Чэс упер руки в бока:

— Я не чертов демон.

— Он прав, — добавил Джон, выпуская дым из ноздрей. — Он определенно не демон.

— Кроме того, сейчас есть нечто более важное, — жестко добавил Чэс. — Дин, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Дин резко остановился.

— А? Хорошо чувствую. — Чэс и Джон обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Дин пробормотал: — Что?

— Ты мертв, — криво усмехнулся Джон.

Казалось, никто не может произнести ни слова. Два Винчестера и Бобби уставились друг на друга, открывая и закрывая рты словно рыбины, выброшенные из воды.

— Вот черт, — вымолвил наконец Дин. — Так и знал, что этим все закончится.

Сэм схватил Дина за руку, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки.

— Ты не можешь быть мертв, — воскликнул он.

Кожа под его рукой была холодной. Сэма вдруг затошнило. Он посмотрел на Джона, грудь сдавило так, что было трудно дышать.

— Он не может быть мертв. Если он мертв, то почему он встал и ходит?

— Про зомби никогда не слышал? — насмешливо спросил Джон. — Пошли внутрь. Вы все.

Сэм слегка повернулся и поймал взгляд Дина. Их глаза встретились, и Дин покачал головой.

— Ну, я не собираюсь сходить тут с ума и убивать, — решительно произнес он. — Если я и зомби, то не чувствую, что я один из них.

Бобби обнял Дина и Сэма за плечи.

— Мы все решим, парни. Я думаю, что у Джона есть идея.

«Даже если он и зомби — это еще не конец света», — философски подумал Сэм, пока они шли в сторону дома. «По крайней мере, он все еще здесь. Может быть, он не изменится как те, другие.»

Как только они вошли, Джон не стал терять времени. Он проследил, как Дин спокойно прошел через ведьмовской круг и одобрительно кивнул.

— Ладно, в порядке. — сказал он. — Ты не демон. Просто перемещенная душа, вселившаяся в мертвое тело. А с этим мы можем кое-что сделать.

— Можем? — переспросил Дин.

Сэм подозревал что он, и, возможно, Бобби были единственными, кто услышал почти детскую растерянность и надежду в его голосе.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Джон. — Ты думаешь, что если бы это был конечный результат, я не обсудил бы это с Сэмом прежде, чем учить его как отправиться за тобой в ад?

— Так это был ты? — раздраженно зарычал Дин. — Чертов идиот, так рисковать собой.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — скривился Сэм.

Чэс, сидевший на диване, похлопал по подушке рядом с собой.

— Садись сюда Дин. Я знаю, что делать.

Дин взглянул на него исподлобья, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на Сэма. Сэм пожал плечами. Он тоже не знал, что сейчас произойдет.

Бобби подтолкнул Дина в сторону дивана.

 

— Давай, Дин, — хрипло сказал он. — Мы тут все помрем, если ты будешь продолжать разыгрывать из себя трепетную фиалку еще дольше.

Ворча, Дин пересек комнату и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Чэсом.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ну… — Чэс передвинулся и встал на диване на колени, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дином. — Это будет выглядеть по-гейски, но я клянусь, что это не так.

Джон мягко фыркнул, а Сэм моргнул, когда щеки Чэса вспыхнули.

— Что..?

Прежде чем Дин смог оправиться от замешательства, Чэс наклонился вперед и запечатлел поцелуй на его лбу.

От Чэса начало исходить свечение, оно шло из груди и заливало все тело белым светом. Свет становился все ярче и ярче, и Сэм заморгал, вдруг осознав, что это ничто иное, как огромные белые светящиеся крылья, раскрывающиеся за спиной Чэса.

Дин громко выдохнул и застыл на месте, когда свечение полилось в его тело, освещая изнутри.

Несмотря на решимость наблюдать за этим от начала и до конца, Сэму все же пришлось прикрыть глаза, когда свет стал невыносимо ярким, а когда все закончилось, под сетчаткой отпечаталось изображение видения. Вся его усталость неожиданно пропала, и он почувствовал себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал уже в течение многих дней, а может, и недель. Возможно, еще никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя таким здоровым и подтянутым.

У него было ощущение, что это обусловлено не только светившейся целительной силой, но и тем, что он увидел и полученный результат.

Чэс был ангелом. Истинным ангелом.

Кровь исчезла с одежды Дина, и Сэм видел, что от ран не осталось и следа. Его кожа утратила мертвенную белизну, снова став здорового розового цвета. Дин смотрел на Чэса в полном и абсолютном изумлении.

— С-Сэм? — Eго голос разорвал тишину в комнате.

Создавалось ощущение, что они разговаривают в церкви, и это было странным эффектом, поскольку они все еще находились в доме Бобби. Сэм откашлялся, к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Да, Дин?

Выражение лица Дина было благоговейным, но в голосе слышались одновременно замешательство и задумчивость.

— Я… я кажется только что обрел веру.

Сэм не смог сдержать ухмылки, вокруг послышались смешки, и напряжение ушло.

— Забавно, я думал, что она была здесь все это время.

Его брат вернулся, и это был он, старый добрый Дин.


End file.
